Secret Love
by FishyDebbie
Summary: (YunJae)


En ce moment, les DBSK se font interviewer pour la sortie de leur nouvel album. Jaejoong a l'air de s'ennuyer et est fatigué. A vrai dire il n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Pour l'instant il écoute leur leader parler. Perdu dans ses pensées qui passent de "Yunho est si beau" à "Pourquoi suis-je secrètement amoureux de lui depuis un an?", son visage s'assombrit encore plus.. C'est alors qu'on lui pose une question, prit par surprise il acquisse sans savoir de quoi on lui parle.

L'interview se termine et, une fois dans la loge, Yunho, en colère, se dirige vers Jaejoong.

Yunho : Yah ! Kim Jaejoong ! Où étais-tu pendant l'interview ?  
Jaejoong : A priori avec vous... Dit-il sans le regarder.  
Yunho : Tu te crois drôle ? On aurait pu te dire tout et n'importe quoi que tu n'aurais pas réagis !  
Jaejoong : Oh ça va ! Dit-il en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux cette fois ci.  
Yunho : Non ça va pas ! Tu as quoi depuis quelques jours ? Si ça va pas tu peux nous en parler tu sais !  
Jaejoong : Quand tu fais que me crier dessus c'est pas évident !

C'est alors que Junsu entra dans la pièce, Jaejoong en profita pour sortir. Il devait quand même attendre tout le monde pour rentrer, c'était calme dans la voiture pour rentrer aux locaux de la SM. Arrivé là-ba Jaejoong se fit remonter les bretelles par Lee Soo Man qui avait eu des échos de notre interview. Exaspéré, Jae quitta l'agence pour rentrer chez lui. A peine arrivé, il reçu un message de Yoochun :

« Jaejoong-ah~ Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« Désolée Chun-ah, je n'ai pas le courage de te répondre » se dit-il.

Pour penser à autre chose, Jaeejoong prit un douche brûlante tout en écoutant de la musique. Il se sent libre, seul. Seul...

Une fois sorti de la douche, il fit un tour sur internet, Changmin avait tweeté « Jaejoong hyung est triste, je n'aime pas le voir comme ça, je me sens si inutile. Reviens vite en forme hyung ! » ce qui lui attire une flaupée de tweets de fans. Il n'est motivé à répondre et coupe son pc. AU bout d'un certain temps, jouant avec son téléphone, il se décida de tweeter « Ce qu'il y a ? De l'amour... » ou plutôt devrait-il dire un amour interdit. Il savait qu'en disant ça, cela aller créer une polémique mais il était prêt à courir le risque. Fatigué, il alla se coucher.

*Dans les locaux de la SM*

Les DBSK ont maintenant arrêté de travailler et s'inquiètent pour Jaejoong.

Junsu : Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est amoureux ?  
Changmin : Mais de qui ?  
Yoochun : Ça expliquerais pourquoi il est préocupé.  
Changmin : Mais de qui ?  
Junsu : On devrait peut-être aller le voir ?  
Changmin : Amoureux de qui ?  
Yoochun: Je pense qu'il préfère être seul.  
Changmin : Il est peut-être avec sa petite amie.  
Yunho : Changmin, tais-toi !

Tous regardèrent Yunho, il y eu un long silence.

Yunho : Je rentre chez moi.

Il quitta la pièce.

Yoochun : J'espère qu'il va chez Jaejoong.  
Changmin : Pourquoi ?  
Junsu : Tu penses qu'il a compris ?  
Changmin : Compris quoi ?

Yoochun et Junsu quittèrent la pièce en discutant, laissant Changmin seul.

*Chez Jaejoong*

Yunho frappa à la porte, Jaejoong ouvrit.

Jaejoong : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Yunho : Tu vas bien ?  
Jaejoong : J'ai envie d'être seul.  
Yunho : Je ne pense pas.  
Jaejoong : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
Yunho : Depuis le temps je pense te connaître.  
Jaejoong : *murmurant* Pas si sur.  
Yunho : Tu crois ? Laisse moi entrer.

Yunho poussa Jaejoong pour entrer dans sa maison, il vit une porte ouverte, la pièce secrète de Jaejoong, personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dedans, Yunho allait enfin le découvrir. Il entra dans la pièce sans même demander l'autorisation, qui de toute façon aurait été refusée, à Jaejoong. C'est alors qu'il se figea.

Jaejoong : Satisfait ? Tu peux t'en aller maintenant ?

Cette pièce était remplie de choses concernant Yunho, à commencer par une dizaine de posters de lui accrochés aux murs, un lit avec une parure de lit Yunho, des oreillers Yunho. Dans un coin il y avait le parfum de Yunho et au-dessus une veste appartenant à Yunho.

Yunho mit la main dans sa poche et tendit quelque chose à Jaejoong.

Jaejoong : Mais... Ce bracelet est à moi !  
Yunho : Oui, je le garde toujours sur moi.  
Jaejoong : Mais... Pourquoi ?  
Yunho : Parce que tu as dit que tu voulais offrir ce bracelet à ta future petite amie pour qu'elle pense toujours à toi, je me le suis approprié. Dit-il en fixant Jaejoong.

Yunho se rapprocha doucement d'un Jaejoong qui ne savait plus quoi dire, il mit ses mains autour de sa taille et l'embrasse.

Jaejoong : Yunho...  
Yunho : Depuis quand accumules-tu tout ça ? Dit-il en rigolant.  
Jaejoong : Si tu savais...

Yunho embrassa de nouveau Jaejoong. Yunho dirigea Jaejoong vers le lit et y allongea ce dernier. Yunho regarda autour de lui et rigola.

Jaejoong : Qu'y-a-t-il ?  
Yunho : Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans ta chambre ? Je me sens bizarre avec tant de moi « moi » autour de nous.

Jaejoong ricana. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Jae. Une fois arrivés Yunho allongea de nouveau Jaejoong sur le lit.

Yunho : Je préfère ça.

Jaejoong lui sourit. Pressé il agitait ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Yunho poussant celui-ci à l'enlever. Jaejoong fit de même avec le sien. Yunho, voulant dominer, attrapa les bras de Jae et les plaqua sur le lit pour l'empêcher de les bouger. Jaejoong avait compris, il se laissera faire. Tout en l'embrassant, Yunho déboutonna le jean de son amant. Jaejoong laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction, il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Yunho sourit tout en se déshabillant devant son amant qui le dévorait des yeux. Yunho embrassa de nouveau Jae, lentement ses baisers se dirigeaient vers son cou puis son torse, il sentait le membre de son amant se raidir. Il enleva son boxer et fit face à l'objet de ses désirs, il le prit en bouche et commença les va et viens doucement. Jae lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait aller plus vite ce que Yunho fit. Après quelques instants Yunho remonta pour embrasser Jaejoong langoureusement. Jae lui fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus, Yunho introduisit un doigt en Jaejoong qui poussa un cri de surprise, il en introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième et commença des va et viens, une fois jaejoong prêt il introduisit son membre d'un coup sec et accéléra le mouvement. Jaejoong était aux anges, il gémissait au contact de leur corps. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment se finisse, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais Jae en voulait plus, il fit une proposition à son amoureux.

Jaejoong : Ça te dit une bonne douche ?

Yunho ne refusa pas, tout en s'embrassant ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Cette fois c'est Jaejoong qui prit les devants afin de passer un agréable moment en compagnie de Yunho.

Au petit matin c'est la sonnette qui réveilla Yunho et Jaejoong. Jae alla ouvrir la porte en prenant juste un drap pour s'habiller.

Yoochun : On te réveille ?  
Jaejoong : A peine. Il soupira  
Junsu : Yunho est là ?  
Jaejoong : A ton avis ?  
Changmin : Hyung, pourquoi t'as que un drap sur toi ?  
Junsu : On se voit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

De retour dans sa chambre.

Yunho : La prochaine fois dis-le quand ça va pas. Il lui sourit.  
Jaejoong : Yunho... Ça va pas ! J'ai envie de toi.


End file.
